Arsip Sebuah Kisah
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Dia sudah kepanasan hingga tingkat dewa. Dan karena itu, dia berencana untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Arsip kedua, finished. / DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Namanya Sarah Adriana Arifien. Orang Indonesia. Siswi di sebuah sekolah swasta ternama di salah satu kota terbesar keempat di negeri itu juga.

Tangannya menari-nari, mengetik sebuah fan-fiksi untuk sebuah anime bertajuk "Kuroshitsuji" a.k.a "_Black Butler_".

*u*

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**.

Warning: **Fem!Ciel. Fem!Grell. Alternatives. Some OCs maybe, termasuk author. Don't Like Don't Read. Read on Your Own Risk. **Soal urusan kerajaan-kerajaan itu saya mohon maaf. Saya ngarang, untuk ngemasukin dikit kisah aslinya ke fic ini.

Title: **Arsip Sebuah Kisah**

Pair: Sebastian x Ciel. Angela x Ciel *digeplak* *cuma hubungan friendship, tapi ceritanya Angelanya lesbian gitu*. Claude x Ciel. Arthur x Ciel. Sebastian x Lau *EAAA*. Mungkin Alois x Ciel -_-. Hmm, mungkin ada Grell x Sebastian, tapi tenang itu straight. Saya masih terima lalala~

Tapi mungkin pair itu dimulai entar-entar, habisnya ini masih awalan.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Tangannya menari-nari, mengetik sebuah fan-fiksi untuk sebuah anime bertajuk "Kuroshitsuji" a.k.a "_Black Butler_".

Note: Sarah Adriana Arifien – Author. Lihat saja bio saya, ada _Real Name_. Gabung-gabungin semua nama itu dan bakal nemu Sarah Adriana. Kecuali Arifien-nya, emang dari sononya udah begono ._." (Tentu aja cari yang Sarah gampang banget, ambil 4 huruf dari nama saya urutan ke-3 dan tambahin "H" dari nama saya urutan pertama.)

*u*

"**Arsip Sebuah Kisah"**

**Arsip 1: Prolog**

*u*

**Bandung, Indonesia**

**2011**

Tangannya menari-nari, mengetik sebuah fan-fiksi untuk sebuah anime bertajuk "Kuroshitsuji" a.k.a "_Black Butler_".

Sepasang _headset_ menutupi telinganya, membuatnya buta keadaan. Seragam putih-merahnya masih tertempel di tubuhnya seperti dilekatkan dengan lem super, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Tak peduli siapapun memanggilnya, kecuali sudah berteriak keras-keras memakai mikrofon.

Matanya terpejam, lelah seharian menulis. Ia mematikan _laptop_-nya dan pergi dari sana, mengganti pakaian dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Sebuah bagian dari ceritanya, arsip satu.

*u*

**London, UK**

**2011**

"Kyaah! Lucunya!" seru Ciel Phantomhive sambil menatapi _smartphone_-nya. Layar itu menampilkan sebuah foto boneka beruang putih dengan _eye patch_ di mata kanannya, seperti dirinya beberapa tahun lalu.

Badannya sedang duduk di kursi kereta ekspres dari Newcastle ke London. Rambutnya yang panjang sedada itu digerai, sementara poninya dijepit hingga tak ada yang menutupi jidatnya.

Tas _Chanel_ kecilnya terpangku bersama beberapa arsip tugas kuliahnya. Mata kirinya yang berwana biru membola bulat, menandingi cantiknya mata kanan abu-abu yang sedikit banyak mirip warna ungu itu.

Ya, ya, ya. _Heterochromia iridum_***)**.

Namun tetap saja, dia ini cantik dan lincah.

"Iya, nanti kuambil. Ha? Ih! Sudah kubilang, nanti! Di rumahmu! Aku baru pulang dari tempatnya Pak Timber, masa' bisa langsung ke sana? Tetap saja aku perlu naik kereta, 'kan? Jauh begini!" katanya pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"_Duuh, teriak-teriak mulu! Sakit, nih, telingaku! Sip, deh. Kutunggu, ya. Oh iya, Sebastian bagaimana? Sudah dinikahkan?_" goda lawannya itu.

"Sudah. Michaela namanya, punya tetanggaku, si Wordsmith satu itu, lho. Tahu, 'kan? Yang pernah kau taksir," goda Ciel balik.

"_Ha? Michaela si anjing golden retriever itu? Kyaah! Lucunyaa!_" seru temannya itu. Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Sudah, ah. Aku sudah mau turun. _Dag_!" katanya sambil menutup sambungan telepon itu. Dia menaruh ponselnya di dalam tasnya dan turun dari kereta. Menghirup udara hiruk-pikuk London.

_._._._._._._._._._

**Jakarta, Indonesia**

Kakinya bermain-main di atas lantai, menari dengan iTouch 2 di saku celana pendeknya. Lagu _hip hop_ yang diputar itu menyuruhnya menari terus-terusan. Hingga 20 menit, lagu itu yang diputar terus olehnya.

Ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya yang satu lagi.

"Sebastian Michaelis," katanya.

"Hi there, my bro'. _Gue mau ngajakin lo ke taman lagi, bisa nggak? Anak-anak udah siap semua, tinggal lo sendiri. Hari ini, seinget gue, lo lagi nggak kerja. Ikutanlah, kita kurang anak kalau nggak ada lo. Plis?_" pinta temannya yang super gaul itu.

"Oh, sip. Gue juga tadi lagi ngebuat _style_ baru, mau gue tunjukkin ke anak-anak. Gue ke sana secepatnya," katanya.

"_Asek. Gue tunggu di sini_," tutup temannya. Dia mengambil ransel hitamnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamar.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu," pamitnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kerja ayahnya yang terbuka.

"Jam berapa pulang kamu?" tanya ayahnya.

"Maghriban paling," jawab Sebastian. Ia mengambil kunci motor dan menyalakannya.

_._._._._._._._._._

Sebagai seorang _bule sejati_ di grupnya, dia pasti yang paling didekati. Logatnya, meskipun bertahun-tahun di Indonesia, tetap saja tidak berubah.

Orang Inggris seperempat Indonesia, sih.

"Gimana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tunggu, itu lo sendiri yang buat, Seb?" tanya Lau. Tionghoa satu itu akhirnya membulatkan matanya. Dua bola cokelat akhirnya muncul dari guanya.

"Iya, lah. Siapa lagi yang ngebuat selain gue?" tanya Sebastian balik. Lau masih membulatkan matanya, sebelum mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Sipit seperti tidur.

"Wow. Itu keren banget. Gila," puji Lau. Sebastian menundukkan punggung sambil berterima kasih.

"Oh ya, Seb. Katanya lo bakal balik ke London, ya? Kita hilang satu anak keren dong di sini," risau Kevin.

"_Don't worry_, waktu gue punya kocek banyak gue giring lo semua ke sana. Main bareng," kata Sebastian.

"Azek dah. Nih anak keren banget jadi anggota kita," ucap Kevin. Sebastian tertawa kecil, "Ngelebih-lebihin lo! Gue biasa 'aja."

"Heh! Daripada gue, Lau, Victor, sama elo, yang paling keren 'tuh, cuma lo, tauk!" Kevin menjitak kepala Sebastian.

"Sialan lo," Sebastian balik menyikut perut Kevin.

"Hahaha!"

_._._._._._._._._._

**London, UK**

"Aku bayar sekarang. Oke? Aku janji," kata Ciel. Dia membuat tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Hah, terserah kamu. Pokoknya kamu musti bayar," teror Angela Landers.

"Sip! Pasti," sahut Ciel. "Boneka ini lucu sekali~!" Ia memeluk boneka itu erat.

"Duuh, nanti rusak jahitannya!" protes Angela.

"Ange, segitunya. Aku takkan merusak barang imut satu ini, ya, 'kan, Elle?" tanya Ciel pada boneka itu.

"Elle?" bingung Angela.

"Dulu ibuku cerita, aku tadinya mau dinamakan Cielle. Jadi mungkin lucu juga jika dia jadi penggantiku. Cielle. Elle," jelas Ciel. Angela mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh, harganya berapa memang?" tanya Ciel.

"10 _pound_. Cukuplah untuk dompetmu yang segebok itu," tawa Angela.

"Tentu. 10 ya?" Ciel mengambil tasnya dan menghitung-hitung lembaran uang di dompetnya. "Nih!"

"Tuh, 'kan! Pasti cukup. Oke. Sampai jumpa lusa!" kata Angela. Dia mengambil lembaran-lembaran uang itu dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi kanan-kiri Ciel seraya meninggalkannya.

_._._._._._._._._._

"Ayaaah! Aku pulaaaang!" seru Ciel sambil menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan masuk kamarnya, menaruh boneka beruang di tangannya sebelum mengganti pakaian.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya?" tanya ayahnya, Vincent Phantomhive.

"Keren! Di balik wajah datarnya, ternyata Pak Timber itu orangnya baik, lho, Yah!" jawab Ciel setengah berteriak.

"Baguslah. Ayo, turun. Kakakmu sudah membuat makan malam!" seru Vincent.

Ciel membuka pintu kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan hidungnya langsung berbunyi '_sniff-sniff_', persis anjingnya, Sebastian. Anjing satu itu juga ikut mencium-cium harumnya _Mac and Cheese_ yang dibuat kakak Ciel.

"Mario, ini enaaak!" seru Ciel sambil membaui terus makanan itu.

"Kamu ini! Cepat makan sana, sudah kusiapkan!" sahut Mario Phantomhive sambil menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"Apa, sih? Dendam banget!" gerutu Ciel sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini," lerai Vincent.

"Nih. Aku sudah makan tadi," Mario melepas celemeknya dan duduk di kursi sebelah Ciel sambil meminum secangkir teh.

"Sebastian makan apa?" tanya Ciel. Mario menunjuk kotak makanan anjing yang sudah dijilat-jilati Sebastian.

"Ih, kenapa tak kau bukakan? Dia bukan manusia, bodooooh!" gerutu Ciel sambil menjitak kepala kakaknya. Dia mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan menuangkan makanan itu seraya berucap, "Maafkan Mario, dia memang lelet dan menyebalkan. Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin mencakarnya."

"Dan jangan jitak aku lagi, karena aku sedang memegang sebuah kotak besar makanan anjing dan aku bisa menaruhnya di mulutmu dan tak akan dipenjara." Ciel melanjutkan perkataannya sambil melirik ke Mario.

"Dasaaar! Huh, Ayah, kenapa sih, kekebalan diplomatis dan izin membunuh Ayah bisa kena ke Ciel juga?" gerutu Mario.

"Kan, kalian Phantomhive. Jelaslah." Vincent menggigit dagingnya dengan santai. "Ayah juga mempunyai dua izin itu dari ujung-ujung keturunan sana," Vincent menunjuk-nunjukkan telunjuknya ke atas, "Dari kakek moyangnya kalian, Vincent Phantomhive dan Ciel Phantomhive," jelas Vincent.

"Ya, jangan tanya kenapa dibilang kakek moyang. Mereka berdua lelaki." Vincent langsung menutup bibir Mario yang sudah mau membuka.

Keadaan yang sama saja di kediaman Phantomhive. Oh ya, jangan lupakan gonggongan senang Sebastian karena sudah diberi makan.

_._._._._._._._._._

**Jakarta, Indonesia**

**8.30 PM**

Sebastian Michaelis merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Punggungnya sudah capek membantu tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya yang melewati angka 70 itu saat berdiri menggunakan tangan.

_Sialan mereka_, gumam Sebastian dalam hati.

"Oi, Nak," panggil ayahnya.

"Ya, Ayah? Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ada telepon dari Jeanne. Kangen, tuh," kikik ayahnya.

"Kami sepupu, Ayah," gerutu Sebastian sebelum meraih telepon di meja di dekatnya.

"Hai," sapa Sebastian.

"_Hai. Akhirnya! Aku bicara juga denganmu. Kangen!_" cerocos Jeanne Benvoir-Michaelis dari ujung sana.

"Aduh, aku sebentar lagi balik ke Inggris, _sweetie_. Sebegitu kangennya kamu hingga harus berteriak-teriak?" gerutu Sebastian.

"_Ih, kamu tidak suka saat aku meneleponmu, ya_?" tanya Jeanne dari ujung sana.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku senang!" bingung Sebastian. Salah tingkah.

"_Haha, kamu tetap saja lucu. Sudah _fix_ untuk kembali ke Cambridge? _We miss you here," kata Jeanne.

"_Sure_! Aku juga kangen kalian. Ayahku sudah membayari ini-itu dan akan memberiku dana yang lumayan banyak. Aku akan aman di sana. Lagipula, aku juga akan tinggal dengan ibuku. Yang cantik itu, lho," tawa Sebastian.

"_Oh, ya, Sebastian,_" Jeanne mulai bersin di tengah-tengah, "_Ada anak baru. Dia cantik, cantik sekali. Umurnya beda 4 tahun dengan kita, memang masih ambil _bachelor_. Tapi dia pintar dan … ugh, pokoknya keren, deh! Cocok banget sama kamu_," lanjut Jeanne.

"Siapa, siapa? Aku penasaran, nih." Sebastian terlihat _excited_.

"_Namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Putri kedua Vincent Phantomhive, pemegang Funtom Co. yang kebetulan juga tangan kanannya PM Inggris. Kalau aku tidak salah, dia kan mitra perusahaan ayahmu, yang memberi modalnya,_" jawab Jeanne.

"Oh, Ciel? Seingatku, Paman Vincent hanya punya Mario, deh," gumam Sebastian sendiri.

"I don't know_. Jelasnya, ada anak baru bernama Ciel Phantomhive_," kata Jeanne. "_Sudah dulu, ya? Aku mau pulang dulu. _See ya," tutup Jeanne. Setelah mematikan teleponnya, Sebastian turun ke kamar ayahnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Ayah, Ayah ingat Paman Vincent, 'kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu saja Ayah ingat. Dia yang memberi modal Ayah untuk membuat perusahaan Ayah. Kenapa?" tanya David Michaelis.

"Paman Vincent punya putri bernama Ciel, memangnya?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Hmm, iya. Kamu memang tidak tahu, Vincent memang sudah putus kontak denganmu. Ini anaknya," David memberikan ponselnya. Di layarnya yang panjang itu, terdapat sebuah wajah gadis imut dengan seragam _Hornsey School for Girls_ bewarna hitam dan tulisan yang sama terpapar besar di belakangnya. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu membola, bibirnya yang kecil tersenyum, dan tangannya yang terlihat mungil itu dimasukkan ke saku jas sekolahnya.

_Cantik, cantik sekali! Tapi dia pintar dan … ugh, pokoknya keren, deh!_

Benar. Wajahnya cantik sekali, seperti malaikat yang baru turun ke bumi. Wajahnya terlihat pintar dan _stylish_. Pantas dibilang tiga kata yang diucapkan Jeanne.

"Ooh, oke! Makasih, Yah," Sebastian mengembalikan ponsel itu dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya David.

"Oh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" Sebastian tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar ayahnya.

_._._._._._._._._._

**London, UK**

**4.30 PM**

Saat Ciel baru saja mau selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, ponselnya berderit ramai. Suara Hannah itu berteriak-teriak dari benda 11 senti di meja kacanya. Membuat getaran yang begitu kentara di telinganya.

Ia pasang _speaker_ di ponselnya. "Ada apa, _honey_?"

"_Sayaang! Kamu tahu, 'kan, laki-laki yang sering kuceritakan?_" rusuh Grell Sutcliff di ujung sana.

"Tentu saja. Sebastian Michaelis, 'kan?" tanya Ciel.

"_Yup! Dia mau pindah ke Cambridge lagi, Cieel! Dia balik ke Cambridge! Betapa Tuhan mengasihiku?_" tanya Grell dengan—pasti—bunga-bunga di mata hijau kekuningannya.

"Aduuh, iya, iya. Yesus lagi sayang sama kamu, jadi Dia memberikanmu 'keuntungan' dengan datangnya Sebastian ke Cambridge." Ciel menimpali. Dia tertawa kecil mendegar temannya yang beda empat semester dengannya itu.

"_Kamu juga pasti senang, kok, bertemu dia! Pasti! Pasti! Paasti!_" seru Grell.

"Aduh, iya, iya. Aku pasti senang. Keluargaku pasti senang," jawab Ciel.

"_Lho, kok, keluarga?_" tanya Grell. _Ups …_

"David Michaelis itu diberi modal perusahaan oleh ayahku dan dua dirut perusahaan lain," jawab Ciel. Grell ini mungkin orang ke-1001 yang bertanya ada hubungan apa keluarganya dan keluarga Michaelis.

"_Oke, terserah kau. Tapi tetap saja, Sebastian baliiik!_" seru Grell.

"Aduuh, rambutku tersangkut _hair dryer_, tahu! Sudah, ah. Sampai bertemu di kampus!" Ciel menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mematikan _hair dryer_-nya.

Kakinya diseret ke ruang kerja ayahnya. "Ayah, aku pingin lihat wajah Sebastian Michaelis, dong," pintanya. Anjingnya, Sebastian, yang tadi mengikutinya dari kamar ke ruangan ayahnya, menjilati tangannya, mengira dipanggil.

"Ini," Vincent memberikan ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah rupawan seorang Michaelis muda itu. Iris cokelat cenderung merah—bahkan persis seperti _ruby_ jika tidak dilihat hingga rincinya—itu mengecil, dipotong senyuman lebar dari bibir merah yang membuat cekungan. Helaian rambut yang dibuat gaya Harajuku itu sedikit menempel di wajah dan lehernya. Kulit putih pucatnya kontras dengan syal cokelat tua yang pemuda itu pakai.

Terlihat dedaunan yang jatuh ke bawah dan taman di daerah Shoreditch. Jaket hitamnya yang menutupi kemeja linen putih itu mengikat tubuhnya seperti ponsel. Tato pentagram yang terlihat keren di punggung tangan kirinya itu dipamerkan dengan jemari yang dibuat huruf 'V' ke samping. Kuku-kuku yang dicat hitam itu juga membuat penampilannya semakin …

… rupawan.

Kedua pipi yang merah karena—perkiraannya—kedinginan akibat angin musim dingin yang mulai menabrak musim gugur, membuat penampilannya makin indah dilihat.

Pantas, Grell berteriak-teriak di ponselnya. Orang ini memang … sangat, sangat rupawan. Tampan. Keren. _Stylish_. Terlihat pintar.

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" Ciel mencium pipi ayahnya dan berlalu diiringi Sebastian.

"Jangan-jangan dia menaksirnya, ya?"

*u*

**Bandung, Indonesia**

Sarah melihat ke arah _laptop_-nya yang tertutup. Tangannya memegang kacamata di hidungnya, berencana melepasnya. Beberapa novel dan komik yang dijejerkan di sebelah _tape_ Polytron besar di meja di kamarnya itu menemani tidur _laptop_-nya untuk keesokan harinya, di mana kisah itu akan berlanjut.

Nanti. Sekarang, dia perlu melanjutkan _dunia_nya sendiri.

*u*

**To be Continued**

*u*

**Hornsey School for Girls: **Sekolah anak-anak cewek di London, sekolahnya kakak temen saya *dungcek* Itu kalau terakhir saya cek, seragamnya tuh warnanya hitam. Bawahannya saya lupa, antara abu-abu or hitam juga. Atasannya jas/jaket antara itu warna hitam sama kayaknya kemeja sekolahan standar warna putih. Paling (meureunna mah) ada tulisan _Hornsey School for Girls_ di atas kirinya, daerah jantung-jantung gitudeh~. Sekolahnya GEDE BANGET, sumpah. Kayaknya se-Santo Aloysius, but mungkin bigger than Aloysius -_- HUWA SAYA MAU MASUK SMP ALOYSIUUS! *salah*

Intinyamah: **Hornsey School for Girls itu beneran ada.**

***)** Heterochromia iridum: Saya nggak yakin namanya bener nggak, tapi saya inget persis itu gejala apa. Mungkin rata-rata udah pada tau ya, mengingat mata Ciel yang beda warna. Sebenernya awalnya saya mau cari ada gejala orang matanya merah nggak, buat Sebas. Tapi malah ketemu ini. Jadi ini kasus orang yang punya mata beda. Kalau di spesies kucing, biasanya disebut van kedisi *kepikir kucing van kedisi yang hilang* *nggak nyambung*. Ada yang full dua-duanya, ada yang nggak. Contoh-contoh orang famous yang heterochromia iridum, sejauh yang saya ingat, itu Alexander the Great sama Mila Kunis.

*u*

Aneh, iya, gue tau-_-

Gimana ceritanya Sebastian bisa gue-elo-an dan jadi anak gahoelZzZ gitu juga gue bingung actually -_-

Oh iya, tentang luka di kakinya Sarah Adriana itu bener *tunjuk2 kaki yang diplester

Tapi yang soal digencet ban itu sih gosip lama, ini luka gegara troli Carr*four Kiara Condong ._."

Ini juga saya buat gegara bosen nungguin nilai UKK nongol dari peradaban =A=" Habisnya belum fix udah belajar lagi, sih! Pelajaran kelas nanti, lagi! Guru nggak adil! *curcol *digeplak

Udah, ah. Sebelum Anda-Anda semua menimpuk saya pakai wajan, saya pamit.

_Review or Fave_?

(Omong-omong, kok dari gue-elo jadi saya-Anda ya?)


	2. Hujaman Pisau Belati

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**.

Warning: **Fem!Ciel. Fem!Grell. Alternatives. Some OCs maybe, termasuk author. Don't Like Don't Read. Read on Your Own Risk. **Soal urusan kerajaan-kerajaan itu saya mohon maaf. Saya ngarang, untuk ngemasukin dikit kisah aslinya ke fic ini.

Title: **Arsip Sebuah Kisah**

Pair: Sebastian x Ciel. Angela x Ciel *digeplak* *cuma hubungan friendship, tapi ceritanya Angelanya lesbian gitu*. Claude x Ciel. Arthur x Ciel. Sebastian x Lau *EAAA*. Mungkin Alois x Ciel -_-. Hmm, mungkin ada Grell x Sebastian, tapi tenang itu straight. Saya masih terima lalala~

Sedikit Claude x Sebastian / Sebastian x Claude, mungkin campuran yang lain-lain lagi. Intinyamah: Pairing-nya beragam.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Dia sudah kepanasan hingga tingkat dewa. Dan karena itu, dia berencana untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Arsip kedua, _finished_.

Note: Saya pingin buat fic humor atau parody lagi, nih. Saya juga kangen zaman-zaman saya masih jadi newbie, waktu masih nggak begitu dikenal.

*u*

"**Arsip Sebuah Kisah"**

**Arsip 2: Hujaman Pisau Belati**

*u*

**Bandung, Indonesia**

Piyama biru itu masih lengket dengan tubuhnya. Telinganya sudah ditutupi _headset_ abu-abu. Mata cokelat tuanya fokus kepada papan ketik dan layar _laptop_-nya.

Sudah jam 12 siang. Seruan adzan Dzuhur dari masjid dekat rumahnya meramaikan suasana, membuatnya melepaskan _headset_ itu dan mematikan _laptop_-nya. Meraih handuk cokelatnya dan masuk kamar mandi.

Dia sudah kepanasan hingga tingkat dewa. Dan karena itu, dia berencana untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Arsip kedua, _finished_.

*u*

**Heathrow Int'l Airport**

**United Kingdom**

Sebastian Michaelis berdiri bosan menunggu dua kopornya muncul di ban berjalan. Untung telinganya disumbat _earphone_. Kalau tidak, mulutnya sudah berteriak-teriak ke staf bandara.

Setelah munculnya dua barang berwarna hitam dan merah itu, dia langsung angkat kaki dari bandara. Siap menyongsong matahari September.

_._._._._._._._._._

**London, UK**

Dia meloncat dari ranting pohon yang ia gunakan untuk bergantung dengan kaki.

"Wua!" seru Claude Faustus. "Sebastian! Kapan kamu berhenti menakutkanku?" gerutunya.

"Tidak akan pernah berhenti." Sebastian terkekeh kecil. Dia memakan cokelat dari sebelah Claude tanpa permisi.

"Kamu tuh! Sama saja, di rumah mau di kampus juga!" gerutu Claude sambil menyikut dada Sebastian yang bidang.

"Hahaha! Itu konsekuensinya untuk satu kampus dan satu rumah, tambah satu keluarga denganku, _honey_!" goda Sebastian sambil merangkul leher Claude.

"Homooo!" ejek Claude.

"Tapi, 'kan, kamu yang membuatku menjadi homo!" gelak Sebastian. Dia tertawa lepas lalu melihat wajah Claude. Dia melepas rangkulannya.

"Wajahmu beda hari ini, kenapa?" tanya Sebastian. Dia menorehkan kepalanya ke depan Claude.

"Huft. Ayahku meninggal minggu lalu," jawab Claude.

"Oh," sahut Sebastian. Dia tersenyum, lalu merengkuh Claude sambil meremukkan tulang di tubuh itu.

"Aw! Badanku remuk, 'nih!" protes Claude.

"Eh, padahal kamu sering meremukkan tulangku kalau aku di rumah! Ketumpahan bir lagi!" protes Sebastian balik, setelah melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Itch!" decak Claude.

"Ehm," sebuah suara dehaman mendatangi mereka. Kedua pemuda di bawah pohon itu menoleh.

"Ha-hai." Orang itu melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah memerah malu.

_._._._._._._._._._

"Ayo, dekati dia!" Jeanne mendorong-dorong tubuh Ciel ke pohon tempat Claude Faustus dan Sebastian Michaelis itu tertawa-tawa.

"Ta-tapi … Je-Jeanne …," gumam Ciel ragu.

"Sudah, maju! Sana, sana!" Jeanne mendorong terus tubuh Ciel ke pohon tersebut.

"Itch!" decak salah satu dari mereka—Ciel tak bisa menebak. Keduanya punya suara yang sama persis.

"Ehm," dehamnya sambil memegang batang pohon itu. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap dirinya.

"Ha-hai," Ciel melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Hei!" sapa Claude cepat. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan balas melambai. Sementara Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Mau bergabung?" tawar Sebastian—tanpa basa basi.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sebastian lembut. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo."

"Aah! Mentang-mentang cantik, lo godain! Padahal kalau sama gue, lo kayak pedofil gila!" protes Claude dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Sejak kapan lo bisa bahasa gaul Indo, Cla?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"…Lo ngajarin, bodo'," Claude menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Tidak, hanya bahasa Indonesia saja," kekeh Sebastian. Dia memutarkan arah duduknya ke depan Ciel. Sementara Claude duduk di belakang Sebastian dengan wajah ingin membunuh.

"Awas kalau ada roman picisannya, gue bunuh lo!" ancam Claude.

"Dendam amat! Kalau bunuh-membunuh di rumah aje bro', jangan waktu sekolah! Kyahahaha!" tawa Sebastian.

"Bah!" Claude berdecak. Dia duduk di antara Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Aduh, kalian kembali bicara bahasa yang tak kumengerti lagi …," gumam Ciel, "aku pergi dulu saja, ya?"

"Eh, jangan!" Sebastian memegang tangan kecil Ciel. Yang mempunyai tangan itu kaget.

"…?" Ciel menoleh. "Jangan, di sini saja. Memang sudah kebiasaan, aku dan Claude."

"O-oh. Baiklah." Ciel kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyuman _Prince Charming_-nya. Claude sudah berwajah mual.

"Eh, itu …," Ciel menggaruk kepalanya, "cuma mau mengobrol panjang saja, bolehkah?" tanyanya. Claude benar-benar—"_Guys_, aku akan ke toilet sebentar lagi jika kalian masih ber-roman picisan."

"Lebay lo, Cla. Gini doang, padahal di _laptop_ lo banyak telenovela Rosalinda! Haha!" gelak Sebastian.

"Diem!" gertak Claude. Sebastian tertawa lepas.

_._._._._._._._._._

**A bit of Ciel's PoV—or, Ciel's Mind**

Sedari tadi, aku lihat mereka. Sebuah pasangan—aku tak tahu apakah mereka ini sepasang _gay_ atau apa—dan aku ingin sekali tertawa.

Tapi masa', sih, keduanya _gay_? Bahkan Jeanne mengaku pernah—uhm, yah, kau tahulah—dengan Claude. Tapi—oke, biseksual mungkin saja.

Aduuuh! Bodoh! Kenapa kamu malah berpikir begitu, sih, Ciel? Tapi mereka persis orang pacaran. Bertengkar dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti—bahasa alien?—lalu tertawa-tawa. Uh.

Saat aku mencoba untuk meninggalkan kedua _sejoli_ itu, Sebastian menahan tanganku dan berkata aku bisa tinggal. Dia tersenyum padaku, wajahnya yang pucat itu membuat sedikit rona merah muncul dari pipinya. Waktu kujawab ya, senyumannya makin lebar.

Di sini, di dalam lubuk hatiku, entah kenapa suara debar jantungku mengatakan aku akan segera mati.

Biasanya aku hanya begini kalau ketakutan. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan tak punya sesuatu yang harus kutakutkan! Kenapa pesonanya begitu kuat di hadapanku?

_._._._._._._._._._

**Sebastian's**

Saat kupegang tangan mungil itu, sebuah aliran hangat muncul dari pembuluh darahku. Mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Jantungku berdetak kencang.

Jujur saja, aku sudah meleleh melihat wajahnya untuk pertama kali. Dia begitu memancarkan pesona menggairahkan. Ingin sekali kumakan bibir merah muda _plus_ tubuh kecil itu.

Ah, jangan. Itu akan menjatuhkan nama baik Michaelis.

Tapi—dia begitu menggoda! Wajah lugunya, senyum manisnya, tangan kecilnya, kata-kata sopannya … uh! Aku sangat ingin memakan tubuh di hadapanku ini, _immediately_!

Uh. Aku sangat ingin memakannya sekarang.

_._._._._._._._._._

**Normal**

Sebastian meremat jemari-jemari Ciel dalam dua telapak tangannya yang begitu besar untuk tangan yang ia remat.

"Bagaimana Mario?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hm? Biasa. Menjengkelkan!" gerutu Ciel.

"Hahaha! Dia tak pernah berubah, ya?" komentar Sebastian.

"Uh-huh. Memang!" Ciel setuju.

—Akibat basa-basi tentang Mario itu, mulut mereka berbicara begitu panjang seperti aliran Sungai Nil di Mesir. Sampai—

"Hei, mau berkunjung ke rumahku?"

*u*

**Night**

**7PM**

Claude menusuk-nusukkan garpunya ke _taco_ yang dibuat ibunya.

"Hei, makan dong, Nak. Jangan ditusuk-tusuk, tidak enak nanti," nasihat Chloe Faustus.

"Ya, Bu." Claude menggigit _taco_-nya sedikit demi sedikit, sambil melihat tontonan gratis: roman picisan a la abang tirinya, Sebastian Michaelis.

_._._._._._._._._._

"Lalu, lalu?" tanya Ciel bersemangat. Dia menatap Sebastian yang ada di depannya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Edisi nanti, Ciel Phantomhive." Jemarinya bermain di rambut kelabu panjang yang tergerai kemana-mana itu.

"Ih!" gerutu Ciel.

"Hehehe, kalau dijawab sekarang kamu pindah hati ke Claude, lho! Aku, 'kan, tidak mau melepas gadisku~," goda Sebastian.

"_Oh please, stop it_," protes Ciel. Dia memasang wajah cemberut.

"Maaf, _my lady_," kata Sebastian sambil menyusuri wajah Ciel dengan lidahnya.

"Ihihihi—ih—geli …," gumam Ciel sambil menggeliat kegelian. Saat lidah Sebastian mulai menjilati bibir atas Ciel, kedua mata mereka membola.

Yang cokelat—ah, _ruby_—seakan berkata: _May I?_

Dan satunya lagi, yang berbeda warna, menjawab: _Why not?_

Selanjutnya …

Tangan kecil Ciel melingkar di leher Sebastian, sementara dua bibir itu beradu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Bukan, sebuah _french kiss_.

Saat dua bibir itu terlepas, rona merah tak urung muncul dari pipi mereka. Tangan Ciel juga masih melingkar di leher Sebastian.

"Bibirmu manis, seperti pemiliknya." Sebastian mengelus rambut Ciel.

"Milikmu seksi juga," goda Ciel. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Hei! Kukira kamu ini anak pastor!" gelak Sebastian.

"Hei. Aku 18 tahun, masih seperti itu? Ayolah," Ciel menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu …

Yah. Adegan ciuman itu kembali terulang, dengan wajah Claude di belakang mereka yang menggigiti _taco_ cepat-cepat sebelum muntah di tempat.

*u*

**Next Day**

**Morning, 9AM**

Bel belum berbunyi—syukurlah. Kini Sebastian punya waktu untuk tidur telentang sambil menatap langit biru.

"Pagi," sapa sebuah suara. Matanya menoleh ke arah kanan.

"Hei!" katanya, langsung duduk bersila sambil membersihkan badannya yang penuh tanah. Ya, Ciel Phantomhive yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Aku kira kamu tidak masuk." Ciel mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sebastian untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa kamu berpikiran begitu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku cari kamu di semua kelas psikologi, tidak ada. Bahkan aku nyaris cari dekan kamu," jelas Ciel.

"Hei, kamu begitu rindunya denganku, ya?" goda Sebastian. Wajah Ciel merona merah—gadis itu membuang mukanya.

Sebastian menunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ciel. Tangannya dipakai untuk memegang dagu Ciel dan mengambil dansa waltz dengan lidah gadis itu.

Ciel—dia merasakan sengatan listrik dalam tubuhnya. Uh, begitu bergetar dalam tubuhnya. Makin jauh Sebastian me_raih_nya, makin banyak sengatan listrik itu. Tapi dia tak mau melepasnya.

Sebastian—dia merasa tak mau melepas bibir kecilnya. Tubuh ini begitu manis jika dicecap hati-hati.

Hingga mereka melepasnya.

_._._._._._._._._._

**Noon**

**12PM**

Ciel memakan roti bakarnya sambil tertawa ria bersama Jeanne dan Angela.

"Hei. Katanya kamu ke rumah Sebastian ya, tadi malam?" tanya Jeanne. Ah~ tukang gosip juga ternyata.

"Ya. Kok kamu tahu?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Sebastian mengirim pesan singkat padaku. Ehm, katanya kalian berciuman yaaa?" goda Jeanne.

"Apaan, sih? Cuma ciuman doang kok," Meskipun begitu, wajahnya merona merah.

"Masa'? Sebastian tampan, tahu. Apa kalian tidak …?" tanya Angela.

"Tidak," jawab Ciel, tegas.

"Oh, _the scary_ Ciel." Angela memakan anggurnya.

"Haha. Kenapa tidak, Ciel? Keburu disabet orang lain …," gumam Jeanne.

"Ah, memang kenapa? Lagipula itu juga _first kiss_-ku kok. Kenapa harus cepat-cepat?" tanya Ciel.

"_Wh-what? Your-first-kiss?_ Ha?" histeris Angela.

"Ya. Ciuman pertamaku." Ciel menjawab dengan wajah _so what?_

"Kukira kamu pernah—sebelumnya …," gumam Angela—berakhiran dengan tepukan pelan di belakang kepalanya.

"Sialan," umpat Ciel. Matanya tak sengaja melirik ke arah pohon di mana dia berbincang dengan Sebastian kemarin—

Seorang gadis berambut _violet_ sedang duduk di situ, bersebelahan dengan Sebastian ….

_Dammit._

*u*

Tangannya mengelus-elus bulu Sebastian, sementara pikirannya pergi entah ke mana. –dia menyesal memberi nama anjingnya Sebastian. Malah membuatnya semakin galau.

Ia pegang bibirnya sendiri—bekas Sebastian masih ada di situ. Baru saja ia mau mengambil tisu—

"Ciel! Sebastian datang!" seru Mario. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kamu di sini dulu, ya," Ciel mengelus kepala Sebastian. Dia keluar dari kamar dan turun tangga. Berjalan ke arah ruang tamu—Sebastian sudah tersenyum sambil berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Hai," sapa Ciel.

"_Hey, you_," kata Sebastian. Dia mendekati Ciel dan mencoba menciumnya—

Hujaman pisau belati itu tiba-tiba menusuk Ciel. Gadis itu mundur, menjauhi Sebastian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Nggak." Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bosan dengan waltz itu."

"Hm, kau gadis yang pertama berkata bosan dengan bibirku, Ciel," tawa Sebastian.

Tawa itu—semakin menghujamkan belati pada hatinya.

*u*

**Bandung, Indonesia**

Sarah duduk bersila di depan _laptop_-nya, terkadang tertawa kecil sendirian di dalam kamar itu. Melihat jamnya—3 pagi—dia menutupnya dan meloncat ke kasurnya.

"Malam, arsip-arsipku."

*u*

**To Be Continued**

*u*

*berguling ria*

OK cuz saya lagi baca fic Klaine yang keren banget, saya nggak lama-lama bercerita—

**R&R!** =D


End file.
